Charmed? Yup!
by phoebecole-no.1fan
Summary: the sisters seem like normal people...or do they? PLZ R&R!
1. The Fight

In this story, Phoebe is the youngest, and then Paige, then Piper, then Prue, and Prue is still alive. Patty and Penny are dead and Prue is the leader of the household. Leo is a whitelighter but he doesn't have any other charges right now because Piper is pregnant  
  
Names/Ages/Jobs/Powers  
  
Richard- 28 - Car Salesman - ???  
  
Andy- 26 - Cop - none  
  
Prue-26 - Auctioneer - telekinesis, astral projection  
  
Leo- 21 (when he died, because whitelighters don't age) - Whitelighter - healing, orbing, hovering, morphing  
  
Piper-21 - Secretary. 4 now. Don't worry Quake and P3 will come in eventually - molecular stasis, molecular combustion  
  
Glen-19 - Accountant - none  
  
Paige-19 - Cheer Coach/ Waitress/ College Student - telekinesis, healing, orbing, hovering, morphing  
  
Samantha- 14- K-12 Student/ Babysitter - none  
  
Phoebe-6 - K-12 Student - premonitions, empathy  
  
Pets- Kit (cat)  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as Phoebe shut the door. She had just come home from school. "What?" Phoebe called back softly.although she knew what this was about. Phoebe had gotten into a fight earlier that day and her teacher had called home. "Get in here right now" Prue replied.  
  
Phoebe put down her school bag and took off her shoes. Then she walked into the conservatory where Prue was. She was sitting on the couch. "I got a call today from your teacher," Phoebe just stared at her feet. "She told me what you did, Why did you hit Suzie?" Prue asked. Phoebe then looked up. "Because she took my necklace." She replied. Prue look at her weird. "Phoebe you know that you shouldn't hit anyone, even if they took something of yours,"  
  
"Yeah but." Phoebe tried to finish but Prue cut her off, "no" she berated, "no buts, your grounded until further notice, no TV, no phone, or going outside. And for the rest of the day you will be confined to your room. You will only leave to go to the bathroom and to eat dinner unless Piper or myself tell you otherwise. Am I making myself clear?" Phoebe just stared at the floor. "Answer me!" Prue said. "Yes." She replied.  
  
"Now come upstairs." Prue said. As they walked up the stairs, Phoebe shivered. She knew what was coming. And she didn't like it.  
  
Phoebe followed Prue into her room. Prue disconnected Phoebe's TV, and then she took the laptop that was in Phoebe's room. Before she left she grabbed Phoebe's arm and spanked her a couple times. It wasn't that hard but it was hard enough to make Phoebe cry.  
  
When Prue left Phoebe just kinda sat there on her bed.thinking. She sat there for a couple minutes but eventually she got up to get a book. Then she sat down and began to read.  
  
Meanwhile Piper was at work desperately trying not to kill her new boss. She worked at a technology improvement company, she was a secretary there. Her new boss had been taunting her all day. She was really getting annoyed. First it was she didn't file the papers right then she paper clipped some forms wrong, now she accidentally jammed the copy machine and he was going ballistic on her.  
  
While she was trying to pull the paper out of the place where the copies come out of the machine, her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey baby," said a familiar voice. "Oh thank god you called, you wouldn't by any chance know how to un-jam a copy machine would ya?" "Ummmmm.did you try pulling it out?" said Leo. "Yes" Piper replied. "Then no" "Just my luck!" Piper said. "Ok well I got to go sweetie my boss already hates me enough without him catching me making personal calls" Leo waited a second before speaking again "Wait a minute, didn't I call you?" "Ya but, you know what shut up" she said playfully "I'll talk to you when I get home"  
  
Piper hung up the phone and then dialed Paige's cell number. "Hey Piper!" Paige answered. "How'd you know it was me?" Piper asked. "Caller ID hunn" Paige replied. "Oh yeah" said Piper. "Anyways, what did you want?" Paige asked. "I wanted to know when you can come pick me up" "Ummmm, it should be around 10:00 I get off at 9:30 so..." "Ok, works for me" Piper replied. "Ok well I should probably get going" "OK, I love you" "I love you too, bye" "Bye"  
  
Back at the house, around Prue was getting ready for her date with Richard when the doorbell rang. She put her perfume down and walked to the door. "Who is it?" "Sam" was the reply. Prue opened the door. Samantha was Phoebe's babysitter. She was a really nice 15 yr old gurl. Phoebe loved her to death. "Hey Sam," "Hi" "Umm my dates not here yet but we can just hang out here until he does, come on in" Sam walked in the front door. "So what time are you supposed to be home tonight?" "I told my mom I would be back around 10:00-10:30ish" "Ok, I won't be home then so Paige will probably have to drive you, is that Ok?" "Yea" "Cool" "so where's Phoebe at?" "Umm she's grounded right now and she's not aloud to come out of her room so it should be pretty easy to look after her tonight" "Oh Ok, so she cant do anything?" "No, sorry" "it's alright"  
  
"Ok well Richard should be here any moment, umm, same rules as always, feel free to raid the kitchen and if Phoebe comes out feel free to yell at her or whatever you wanna do." "Ok?" Prue laughed a little bit. Then they heard a honk. "Oh he's here, Ok thank you so much ahead of time for watching her bye sweetie." And with that she shut the door.  
  
Sam looked out the front window until Prue and Richard were gone. Then she ran up the stairs and got Phoebe. "Hey they're gone" Sam said as she burst through phoebes door. Phoebe just looked up from her bed and said "So?" "So...lets go have fun" "I cant I'm not allowed to leave my room." "Ok, well I'm not gonna tell your sisters so as long as you don't tell them they wont know." "Yea but I can't leave" "Ok, well if you change your mind I'll be down stairs watching TV."  
  
Sam went back downstairs and turned on the TV. She sat down in the living room and thought *I wonder why Phoebe doesn't want to watch TV???* But she just let it go. She watched 'Whose line is it anyway?' for about an hour and then she decided to go check on Phoebe. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to Phoebe's room. She was sleeping. "Oh well," Samantha said to herself as she walked back down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, on Prue's date, things were going very smooth. "I love you" said Richard. "I love you too" replied Prue. Then the food came and the couple was silenced.  
  
*Oh shit I can't remember what table three ordered! DAMN IT!* Paige thought as she walked towards the kitchen of the restaurant that she worked at. *Oh well ill just ask them again, ugh I really have to start writing down my orders,*  
  
She walked over to table three and asked for their orders again. Then once she had them she went back into the kitchen and left the orders. She was getting pretty tired so she thought shed stop and have a little break. She sat down near the corner of the room and dozed off.  
  
*Well, its 8:30, its been about 4 hours. Maybe I should go check on her.* Samantha thought. Sam got up and went upstairs. When she open Phoebe's door once again she was sleeping. *Whoa she's been sleeping for so long!!!* She thought "maybe I should wake her up." Sam hesitated, "nah that's mean" so then she went back downstairs. "Well Prue said that Paige should be home around 10.what should I do until then???" Samantha looked around the room for something to do. Then she saw a deck of cards on the counter. She grabbed the deck and took the cards out of the box. Then she shuffled them up. She began playing solitaire.  
  
"PAIGE!, PAIGE!, PAIGE!!!" "Whoa! What? What do you want?" Paige said as she awoke from her slumber. "I cant even believe you had the audacity to do that." Paige's boss yelled, "Sleeping on the job, you're fired" "Shit!" Paige was really bummed! Now she didn't have a job. How was she gunna buy clothes and stuff?  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house, it was about 10:00 and Sam was getting worried. Paige and Piper should have been back by now. She decided to call them and ask where they were.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!! I no the story isn't all that great right now but trust me the plot thickens!!!!! 


	2. The Car

*Hey everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep em' coming!!! Even though there's only 2 but w/e*  
  
Sam picked up the phone and dialed Piper's cell number, and listened for an answer, but she got voice-mail. "Damn!" Sam muttered to herself. *Ugh! I don't know Paige's number!*  
  
Paige was on her way to pick up Piper but she was stuck in traffic. It was like 10:15 though. "Oh my god this is taking forever!!!" she thought out loud. She thought for a minute.then she decided on what she would do.she put her hands on the steering wheel and orb to Piper's work.  
  
Paige looked around when she reappeared in the parking lot. Nobody had seen her, thankfully. She got out of the car and started walking up to the building. Little did she know someone had seen.?  
  
"Hey! What took so long?" Piper exclaimed. "Oh, I got stuck in traffic" Paige replied. "Ok well just let me grab my jacket and we can go" "alrighty then" Paige waiting impatiently. But Piper finally returned. "Ok sis lets go" then they left and walked out to the car.but.the car wasn't there!!!  
  
"Soooo, where'd you park the car?" Piper asked. "Right there" she replied pointing to the parking spot. "Ok, well incase you haven't noticed, there isn't a car there" "Yeah, I caught that thanks" "alright then I guess we have to call Prue and have her come pick us both up." "No way! She'll be pissed!" "Yeah, I caught that thanks" Piper said mocking Paige's previous remark. Piper handed the phone to Paige. "What?!?!?!" "You call her. You're the one that lost the car." "Ugh!" Paige complained as she dialed Prue's number.  
  
"Prue I cant tell you how happy I've been since I met you" "I think I can tell" then Prue's phone starting ringing. "Excuse me Richard, Hello?" Prue answered angrily. "Oh hi, I think I have the wrong number" Paige said about to hang up. "What do you want Paige?" "Ahhhhhhh, mis parle anglais. Désolé." Paige attempted "Paige!" "Yeah?" "What happened?" "Nothing?" "Paige!" "Ummm, we kinda need a ride." Prue sighed. "From where to where?" "From Aspen, to home" "Ugh! Paige, I'm on a date here!" Prue complained. But Paige had already hung up. Prue massaged her temples for a couple seconds and then said "I'm really sorry Richard, but Paige and Piper need a ride home." "Oh it's alright, I understand" "Bye" Prue stood up and gave him a very passionate kiss. Then she left.  
  
Prue got in the car and drove off heading towards Piper's work. "Ugh! I can't believe they are doing this to me!" Prue thought out loud. Then she turned on the radio and that seemed to help her calm down.  
  
Sam kept trying to call Piper but she wasn't answering her phone. She was really getting worried. And she told her mom that she would be back around 10:30 and that was only 8 minutes away. So she decided to call her mom and tell her that she'd be back a little later then expected.  
  
PLZ R&R!!!! I no this chapter is a little shorter but more are on the way!!! 


	3. Everyone comes home

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, once again...keep em coming!!! ;-)  
  
"Hey mom, I'm not gunna be back as soon as I thought I was going to be" Sam said to her mother. "Ok, well when will you be back?" her mother replied. "Ummm, I'm not so sure". "Well, call me when you leave there, Ok?" "Ok mom, love you" "I love you too, bye" then Sam hung up the phone.  
  
"Why isn't she here yet?" Paige asked Piper impatiently. "I don't have a clue" "Ugh!" and with that Prue pulled up. "Well speak of the devil..." Piper said tauntingly. "Oh shut up" Paige snapped back.  
  
"Why am I doing this?!?!?!" Prue said as Piper and Paige piled into her car. Paige hesitated "I'm waiting for an answer here" Prue said "because someone stole my car" Paige finally said from the back seat. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" Prue asked "because you would've blamed it on me" Paige said back. "Well...I guess your right..." Prue admitted. "told ya" "whatever" Prue retorted "alright, you guys stop" Piper cut in. Paige sighed. Nobody said anything for a while. Then Piper decided that she would call Sam and let her know that she was on her way home.  
  
She picked up her phone and dialed the number. "Who are you calling?" Prue asked. "Sam." Piper said quickly. The phone rang a couple times before a very familiar voice answered. "Hello?" Piper just listened for a moment to make sure it was who she thought it was "Hello?" Phoebe said again. "Why are you answering the phone?" "Aah..." Phoebe stalled. "Where is Sam?" "Umm, I don't know, I think she's down stairs" Phoebe said to her older sister. "Let me talk to her" Piper said. "I can't" Phoebe said innocently. "And why not?" Piper asked kinda irritated. "I can't go out of my room" "ok well I'm telling you if you don't go get Sam right now I'm going to be very mad" Piper warned. "Alright, alright geez don't have a cow." "Phoebe!" Piper was about to yell at her but Phoebe cut her off. "I said I'm going" "drop the attitude" Phoebe just ignored her. "I can't find Sam" "what do you mean you can't find her?" "I can't find her" Phoebe stated again. "Look harder" "oh never mind she's on the couch" "give her the phone" "why?" Phoebe asked. "Now!"  
  
"Hello?" Sam asked as Phoebe handed her the phone. "Umm, we are on our way right now" Piper told her. "Oh Ok, I called my mom a little bit ago and told her I was gunna be late." "Ok, listen I'm really sorry that we took so long to get there but Paige's car got jacked so...yea...I'm really sorry." "Oh it's Ok" "promise?" "Yea" "Ok...Bye" "Bye"  
  
"Jacked?" Prue asked after Piper had hung up the phone. "What about it?" Piper asked back. "Hunni, I think you've been spending too much time with Glen (Paige's boyfriend)" Prue teased. "Oh shut up and drive" Piper retorted.  
  
[A/N- hey I know I didn't really need to put the '(Paige's boyfriend)' thing in there but for the certain ppl that don't watch charmed and just decide to read charmed stories so they can criticize other ppls story because they don't understand it (you know who you are) newayz...that's why I put it there]  
  
Meanwhile, back at the manor... "I'm hungry" Phoebe told Sam. "Ok, well your sisters will be home in a little while, can't you wait until then?" Sam asked Phoebe "but I'm hungry now" "they'll be home in just a little bit" "that's too long" "ugh" Sam really didn't want to be getting Phoebe food when she was about to leave. "Here why don't you call your sister and ask her when she's gunna be home." "Ok" Phoebe replied.  
  
Sam handed Phoebe the phone after dialing Piper's phone number. Phoebe listened while the phone rang. "Hello?" Paige answered. "Where's Piper?" "Oh hold on a sec Pheebs" Paige handed the phone to Piper. "Hello?" Piper asked. "Hi" Phoebe replied. "What do you want?" "When are you gunna be home?" Phoebe asked. "We are on our way right now so it should be any minute." "Ok..." Phoebe kinda drifted off mid sentence. "Is that all you wanted?" Piper said impatiently. "Umm..." "Well is it?" "Yea" Phoebe decided it wasn't worth bugging Piper over; she would wait until she got home. "Alright then ill see you when we get home." "Ok" "I love you" "Bye" then Phoebe hung up.  
  
Piper just sighed and hung up too. "What was that all about?" Paige asked. "Phoebe just wanted to know when we were gunna be home" "Ok..." Prue said as the three pulled up in the driveway of the manor.  
  
All three of them got out of the car at once. Paige ran up to the house and went inside. "Hi" Sam greeted Paige from the couch. "Hey" Paige responded. "What's up?" Sam asked. "Nothing" Paige replied. "Yea same here, I heard about what happened to your car, that sucks" said Sam. "Yea, umm Piper should be her in a second and she'll take you home" "Ok" then Piper and Prue walked into the front door.  
  
"Ok Sam lets go" Piper said as soon as she got into the living room. "Alright" Sam grabbed her coat and Piper grabbed her keys then they left. When they got into the car, Piper asked "so was Phoebe any trouble?" "no, she stayed in her room most of the time." "Oh Ok." The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. After Piper took Sam home she went back to the manor. But when she pulled back into the driveway, there was another car outside the house. Since she was tired she just shrugged it off and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ PLZ!!! R&R!!! I have a great idea for a plot twist and I'm working on typing up the next chapter...sry it took so long for me to update but I will continue to update ASAP from now on.  
  
P.S. I know that the whole story with Sam is a little shaky right now and I'm trying to improve it...but its not coming along so well...if you have any ideas of how to explain her then plz write it in a review or email me!  
  
Thnx in advance!  
*Muah!*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lyssa*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
